A Web-based Conference on Evidence Based Practice for Rural Hospitals Abstract: Project Summary Providers using evidence as a foundation for practice achieve more favorable patient outcomes. However, clinical practice using evidence continues to be a goal yet to be realized in many healthcare settings. The purpose of this educational project is to develop, implement, and evaluate the effectiveness of a multifaceted intervention to facilitate education about evidence-based practice (EBP) in rural hospital settings. The intervention includes a series of Webinar sessions and individual mentored follow-up for EBP implementation. Objectives include: 1) identify awareness, activity, and available resources related to evidence-based practice in rural hospital practice settings; 2) develop and implement a multi-faceted intervention to introduce principles of evidence based practice; 3) measure healthcare professionals' knowledge, attitudes and abilities with EBP pre and post intervention; and 4) evaluate the process of providing web-based education in rural hospital settings. A series of four, 60 minute, Web-based educational sessions will be offered to 60 rural hospitals. Participants will be selected based on interest and availability and will be identified from the baseline needs assessment survey respondents. The Web-based sessions will parallel the steps to EBP and will include 1) asking the clinical question, 2) collecting the best evidence, 3) critically appraising the evidence, 4) integrating the evidence with clinical expertise and patient preferences, and 5) evaluating the outcomes. These sessions will be broadcast to the rural hospitals using the WebX platform. The sessions will be conducted over an 8 to10 week period in late fall, early winter 2007. At the completion of the series, the participants will be asked to formulate a goal for implementing EBP in their hospital. Follow-up mentoring and participant interaction will be available by list serve email. Participants who have initiated some aspect of EBP will be invited to submit their project for poster or podium presentation at the 20th annual Rocky Mountain Research and Evidence-Based Practice Symposium (held in the spring 2009). This symposium is held annually and sponsored by University of Colorado Hospital and other Denver area institutions. Project Narrative [unreadable] [unreadable] Providers using evidence as a foundation for practice achieve more favorable patient outcomes; however, accessing this education is a challenge in rural health care settings. The purpose of this conference is to provide education and resources about evidence- based practice (EBP) in rural hospital settings. Rural hospitals lack resources to attend location based conferences that would benefit public health by improving health care quality and patient safety for geographically isolated and underserved populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]